Stick it to 'em!
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: We all know sometimes Starfire can make some pretty funny mistakes and drag the rest of the Titans into them. But can Robin turn this 'no' into an 'oh yes'. Oneshot RS


Okay, here's my new one shot! I was opening my word processor, saying "Okay, I need to write an oneshot." – Problem was…I had no clue what it would be about. Then, I started to look around Ivy's room. At than time I kind had a short intension span. I was looking around and caught a glimpse of a new color of nail polish. I got side tracked and started painting my nails.

I know it sounds stupid and kind of queer. But I promise, this is a going to be a good an oneshot. Just read it, review it, and tell me how good it was. 1-10, ten being the best and 1 the worst!

-----------------------

Raven looked at the big clock on the marble wall with a big sigh as Starfire gazed in awe at the shades of lipstick that were on the wall rack beside the big glass cases of the engagement rings. Purple, pink, red, plum, copper, maroon, magenta, orange, bronze, beige, dark brown, every pretty shape of lipstick imaginable.

"Friend, Raven," Starfire asked turning around. "how's this?" Raven looked at Starfire and saw her. Her lips were bright fire engine red. She had put some tinted bronze sun glasses, that wouldn't really block out the sun.

"That's great," Raven said sarcastically. Then Starfire whipped around back to the lipstick rack, took the sunglasses off and wiped off the lipstick. Then she began searching the lipstick rack for a mysterious plum color that she figured raven would like. She smiled greatly when she found a perfect purple.

Then she looked back at Raven and walked towards her. She popped off the cap and twisted the tube until the lipstick appeared. She went to apply it to Raven's lips, but Raven blocked her. "No, I cannot. People like me cannot wear lipstick. I'm getting out of here. I'll meet you at the book store in the horror section. When you're done you can come look for me." And with that, she left.

Starfire frowned. She placed the plum color back on the shelf. Is that why Raven didn't seem too excited when she saw her with it on? People like her couldn't wear lipstick? As in girls? Boys should wear lipstick? Many questions were running through Starfire's head with no answer.

Starfire thought. She would get gifts for all the boys, then. She found a nice dark blue for Cyborg, a pretty violet color for Beast Boy, and a red for Robin. Then she paid for the three items and daintily made her way down to the book store.

The two flew home and Raven immediately went back to reading her book called 'The Da Vinchi Code'. Starfire searched for the first boy to walk in her path so she could give them her presents.

Starfire searched. She looked everywhere. The basement, bathroom, shower, outside, in the bedrooms, control room, then she looked in the kitchen. And there he was, sitting, and digging his teeth into anything he could find the in the cabinets and refrigerator – except the tofu, of course.

"Friend!" Starfire peeped joyfully. Cyborg stopped eating the double whopper that Robin brought home from Burger Kind last week and stuck in the fridge for 'another day'. A piece of lettuce dropped out of the burger. He took a big gulp and took a sip of Coke.

"Uh, yeah, Star?" Starfire shoved her hand in the small baggy and took out the blue lipstick. She out right in front of his face with an ecstatic smile on her face. He slowly grasped the lipstick tube.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Cyborg barked. Starfire put her index finger up to his mustard covered lips motioning him not to say a word.

"You're welcome!" She called as she skipped out the kitchen into the living room where she knew she'd find Beast Boy gaming away at his Game Station.

She whipped over the couch and landed right next to him making him bounce up off the couch a bit. "Hey, Starfire," he said without looking at her. She put her hand in front of his face and began to move it quickly. Minutes later Beast Boy gave up and paused the game. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

She once again, put her hand into the bag and brought out another lipstick- the purple one. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Starfire squealed and hugged him as a 'your welcome!' and put the lip stick into his still opened mouth.

Then went straight to the only place she hadn't looked, and the most obvious place – the training room. Starfire knew Robin would try and thank her anyway, and she felt so good when he thanked her because she always got a hug right after. So, this time, she'd apply the lipstick to his lips.

Just as she thought, Robin was in the training room kicking and punching targets and punching bags, and everything else. When he finally stopped to take a break, that's when Starfire trotted in with the folded up jewelry bag with the last lipstick tube in it.

Robin had his eyes closed as he panted, so he didn't see Starfire walked right up to him, take the lipstick out of the bag, flip off the cap, and roll out the tube. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked up. Right as he did, Starfire slipped the stick onto his mouth and smeared it around.

Right as she finished, Robin noticed she was applying LIPSTICK to him! He jumped up and flipped backward. "Starfire!" He yelled. "What are you doing?" he asked. She frowned and looked confused.

"But…I thought…and Raven said," Starfire drifted out seeming quite quizzical. Robin stood up and put on of his hand on each on one of her shoulders. He wiped the lip stick off of his lips with his sleeve.

"Girls wear lip stick, guys do not." Robin simply said.

'Oh…well, then, why must girls wear lipstick?" Starfire asked as she gazed blankly at the lip stick Robin she was holding up to her face.

"Well, from what I hear," Robin started off slyly, "girls usually wear it on dates. You know," he continued. But Starfire still seemed quizzical.

"B-but…why merely on a date?" Starfire stuttered to ask.

"Well, they usually wear it when they think, know, or want to get kissed." He said. And there, right in that sentence, was the magic word. 'Kiss'. Right then and there, Starfire wanted to know what a kiss was – and Robin had already figured that out.

"What is a-"

"You lean in…"

Starfire leaned in.

"And then touch lips." He simply said. Starfire bolted in as if she had to kiss him to live. The kiss was fast, unfortunately. She leaned in, smacked his lips, then broke the embrace. Simple as that.

Now, Robin, urging for more, said, "You can also kiss on the cheek." He suggested to her. Starfire smiled and nodded, then puckered up and kissed him on the cheek. She broke away, looked at him and giggled as she pointed to his face.

"Robin, you have lipstick on your cheek."

* * *

Simple, sweet, and it got straight to the point. Watch out for more one shots!

REVIEW!

Please check out my profile and do the challenge. Anyone can do it, whether you've got an account or not. Whether you think you've got a good idea or not. Whether you're a good writer or not. All you do is type it, copy it into an email, and send it to me!


End file.
